


Tantric (It's a Thing) - Edit

by PixieReedus, Rickyl_edits, YeyaGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And I think that EVERY man on this planet needs to know how to gave a massage, And how to give a TANTRIC massage, M/M, Massage, People should take the computer away from me when I post, Rick is such a dirty dude, Spa Room, Tags are soooooo adictive!, Tantric Massage, daryl dixon - Freeform, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieReedus/pseuds/PixieReedus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickyl_edits/pseuds/Rickyl_edits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeyaGrimes/pseuds/YeyaGrimes
Summary: Edit based on the fic Tantric (It's a Thing) by jsmith69.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tantric (It's a Thing)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451308) by [jsmith69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsmith69/pseuds/jsmith69). 



> So, posting on Wednesday.... WHAAAAAATTT??!!!  
> yeaaah, I went crazy...  
> but hey!! you've got what I promisse when I say I'll do it...
> 
> Let's talk about this short fic...  
> because OH MY GOD!!!!  
> I mean, really every ma on this planet should know what a tantric massage is... and how you have to do it...  
> the descriptions and the whole thing is so amazing and SO HOT!!!
> 
> We continue on the process of find all the authors and we want to do one edit for each of them and then we repeat... this is just the first time, so all have an opportunity and an great edition made for my lovely Pixie...  
> When we get an edit for every author, then it will be just for fun and about the fic we've read and inspired an edition...
> 
> SO SORRY if we lost track of any one of you... is pretty hard to found every single writer of the Rickyl fandom... so, pleaaaaaase, be patient!!!
> 
> We love you all!!! 
> 
> Read you next week!!! Or weekends if you follow us on Instagram...

Pay atention to this:

 

 

> He smoothes his left hand back over Daryl’s thigh at the same time that his right hand slides back down the center of his cheeks. Daryl sucks in another breath and holds it this time when Rick’s hand doesn’t stop but smoothes over his balls and along the shaft of his semi-hard dick up to the head. Now the tip of his middle finger is tracing a barely-there path back and forth across his slit before he drags his palm back over his dick, then his sac, then back across his ass.
> 
> Daryl can’t make his lungs work to exhale.
> 
> “Relax, Daryl. Just breathe deep.”
> 
> He runs his hand firmly along Daryl’s spine to his neck and back down to rest on his right cheek and Daryl finally releases the breath he’s been holding.
> 
> How the hell is he supposed to do things like _relax_ and _breathe_ when not only is Rick rubbing his dick but that damn oil is making it feel all warm and tingly? Fuck almighty the man’s just getting started and Daryl’s already convinced he has magic fingers. He hopes like hell he doesn’t embarrass himself. He prays he can last as long as Rick’s dirty massage is supposed to.
> 
> They can call it _therapeutic_ all they want. It’s dirty.
> 
> Rick is dirty.
> 
> Daryl is very much okay with that.
> 
> Rick slides his hands over Daryl’s ass from the bottom to the top as his thumbs knead into the muscle. If his fingertips come close to dipping into the hollow between his cheeks from time to time, and if he’s toeing the line between professional and indecent he can live with that.
> 
> He hasn’t had his hands on Daryl’s ass for more than a couple of minutes though when he realizes his movements are closer to groping than rubbing. Every time his fingers flex Daryl’s cheeks spread and he’s treated to the sight of his tight little hole. His mouth goes dry and now he’s distracted from his original distraction.
> 
> His original distraction being Daryl’s cock laying long and thick between his thighs. With every pass of his hands and every spread of his ass he can _see_ it getting longer and thicker and he has to bite back a groan.
> 
> _Holy shit how big does that thing get?_
> 
> Now he realizes his hands have stopped all together while he stares at Daryl’s way-bigger-than-average dick. Apparently Daryl has realized it too and before he can remind himself to get it together so he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself Daryl speaks up.
> 
> “You’re starin’ again.”
> 
> Too late.
> 
> This time he can clearly hear the smirk behind his words. Of course Daryl knows what he’s packing and he seems both pleased with himself and amused at Rick’s reaction.
> 
> “Turn over.”

* * *

 

_**ATTENTION!!!**_  For those of you who couldn't see the edit, you can find it here: <https://flic.kr/p/WCugVo>

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hate you Ao3...
> 
> Follow us on Instagram!! We post every weekend!!
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/rickyl_edits/


End file.
